


Our Intertwined Stories - A Reaper76 Week Collection

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Blowjobs, Fluff, Gabriel makes Jack suffer, Gabriel really needs to start using his words better, Gore, Living Clothing, M/M, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut, Will update the tags daily, bad name puns, criminal empire AU, reaper76week, survivor's guilt, things get so sexual here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: No matter the time, no matter the era, Jack "Soldier: 76" Morrison  and Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes  will always find their way back to each other.A collection of story prompts for the week of January 15 - 21 in honour of Reaper76 Week.





	1. How We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the first day of Reaper76 Week! I hope you have fun reading and watching all the art and stories that are going to be flooding the internet in honour of these two sad dads. So sit back, grab your tissues, and enjoy the stories!

“Funny, isn’t it?” Soldier: 76 coughed as blood dribbled out of his mouth. “Could have saved us all some trouble if I had only listened to you sooner.”

Reaper’s claws ran slowly through his hair. “Save your strength, old man,” he murmured.

“Don’t try to patronize me,” 76 shook his head and coughed up another splatter of frothy blood. “You don’t get stabbed in the lung and live on to tell the world how much you hate serrated knives.”

“I said save your strength,” Reaper snapped. “Why don’t you ever fucking listen?”

“I’m dying,” 76 shrugged. “Why should I care?”

“You aren’t dying!” Reaper snarled. “You’re Jack Fucking Morrison. A little knife wound isn’t going to take you out. Now shut up and concentrate on not drowning in your own fucking blood. Your medic’s on his way.”

76 fell silent before he reached out slowly. He gripped the material of Reaper’s cloak and pulled it towards him. Reaper watched him, the dark eyeholes glowing a curious blue for a moment.

“Remember that time in Siberia?” 76 murmured. “Omnics coming in from all directions and I took off to draw them away from the civilians. You told me not to, said it was stupid. It was. I didn’t listen then, either. Never listened when I should have. So many things I should have done differently. I’m so sorry, Gabe.”

“You are not the only one at fault,” Reaper growled. “Save your strength, you stubborn old man. We’ll talk when your team arrives to extract you.”

76 let out a soft growl of agreement as he buried his face in the cloak. Reaper ran his fingers through 76’s hair until he was certain that he had relaxed. When 76’s breathing had evened out, he touched his commlink.

“What happened to moving fast, audio medic?” he growled. “Your teammate is dying.”

“And why should I believe a word you say, Reaper?” Lúcio snapped. “Why hasn’t Soldier contacted us?”

“What part of ‘stab wound to lower part of the lung’ did you miss?” Reaper demanded. “I’ve been having a hard enough time getting the stubborn old coot to lie still, let alone call in for evac.”

“I’m not stupid, Reaper,” Lúcio snorted. “I ain’t skating out to you just so you can shoot me in the face.”

“I’m not going to,” Reaper snapped. “You’re the only one capable to saving him at the moment.”

“And why should I believe the likes of you, especially since you spend more time trying to kill him than help him?”

Reaper ran his fingers through 76’s hair. “Please,” he said softly. “Please just…just help him. He’s stubborn and stupid and he’ll die if someone else isn’t watching his ass.”

Lúcio was silent for a long time. Reaper was certain that he had been hung up on. He didn’t want to think about 76 dying because of him. He closed his eyes and shivered, digging his claws into 76’s scalp. 76 whined against his leg, his blue eyes twitching behind his eyelids. Jack always died because of him. Because of his stupidity and arrogance and refusal to accept things for what they were. It was always his fault but Jack would always take the blame. Always take the fall. Reaper was supposed to be watching 76’s back and he let his attention slip for a moment and he’d gotten stabbed. If he died, it was his fault.

“I’ll be there soon,” Lúcio said at last. “You even reach for your shotgun and I’ll blast your ass into next week.”

“Understood,” Reaper replied. “Please. Hurry.” He ran his fingers soothingly over 76’s abused scalp. “Sorry, _mi sol_.”

“Been a while since you called me that,” 76 murmured. “Not much of a sun anymore.”

“You still shine brighter than anything in this universe,” Reaper murmured back. “Save your strength.”

“I trusted you, you know,” 76 coughed blood onto Reaper’s thigh. “Trusted you even when the base was coming down around our ears. I was just so scared. They had me at knifepoint every time I turned around. I couldn’t do anything.”

“Ssh,” Reaper soothed. “Just rest, Jack.”

“Been so long,” 76 started crying, “been so long since you said my name, Gabe. I’m so sorry.”

76 started coughing and vomiting up blood. Reaper grabbed his shoulders, rubbing along his spine to try to sooth him. He heard the sound of a hammer swinging through the air a moment too late and didn’t have time to wraith before Reinhardt’s signature weapon smashed into him.

He was slammed against the wall with enough force to shatter his spine. He slumped to the ground, blood dribbling out of the slits in his mask. The nanites in his body raced to the point of injury, trying to fix his broken spine as quickly as possible as Reinhardt advanced on him. Lúcio crouched down beside 76 and started taking vital signs. At least the kid was doing his job.

“Traitor,” Reinhardt growled at him as he hefted his hammer onto his shoulder.

“Is that the best insult you have, Reinhardt?” Reaper sneered. “Torbjörn really was the brains of your friendship, wasn’t he?”

The hammer smashed down onto his shoulders and blood sprayed out of Reaper’s mask. Bone shattered and meat exploded out of the wounds torn open along his back. He screamed as the air was driven from his lungs.

“That’s it?” he managed to whine out as the hammer lifted off of him. “Getting soft in your old age.”

He heard the snarl from the giant before he swung the hammer back. Reaper took a deep breath and sank into the shadows seconds before the hammer crushed his head.

“Gabriel!” 76 shouted. “Reinhardt, enough!”

Reaper tumbled out of the shadows and onto the floor, coughing up blood as his body tried to repair itself. He dragged himself over to the corner, tucking himself into the secure spot. He smiled a little as he heard 76 shouting furiously at Reinhardt a floor above him.

Just like old times. Jack got himself into shit, Gabriel saved his ass, Gabriel got in shit for it, and Jack leaped forward to defend his honour. So much had changed between them, but at the heart of it all, they would never really change.


	2. In His Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier: 76 and Reaper meet face to face for the first time and it's not quite as expected.

Gabriel grunted as he was slammed against the wall. He brought his shotgun up and emptied it into the chest of the Los Muertos bastard that had gotten the drop on him. He was getting too old for this; one of these days, the punks were going to off him. Then where would Dorado be? Back in the clutches of the dirty, rotten, good-for-nothing gang.

“On your feet, Soldier,” he growled at himself as he climbed to his feet.

He shook his head and tried to step forward. The noise that left him was strangled as black stars exploded in front of his eyes. He sank to his knees and held the mulched remains of his right side. He pulled his hand back and stared at the blood that dripped off of his glove. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He fumbled with a biotic field canister and dropped it on the ground. Instead of activating, it shattered against the cobblestones, spilling the healing fluid all over the ground.

“No!” he whimpered as he fumbled with the fluid. “No, no, no! Shit, fuck, damn it!”

He froze as he heard heavy boots on the stone. He snapped his head up and spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. The black-clad figure watched him silently before walking forward. Gabriel tried to shuffle backwards, but he doubled over in pain.

The heavy boots continued forward before the mercenary knelt down. Gabriel grunted as his chin was grabbed and wrenched up to look at the merc. He glared at the figure, swallowing thickly. The white skull of a mask tilted lowly to the side and Gabriel’s anger spiked.

“What, Reaper?” he snapped before spitting on the white mask. “Come to finish the job? You honour me.”

Reaper reached up and wiped the blood off of his mask. Gabriel braced for the punch, but it never came. Instead, Reaper ran his claws down his mask and it disintegrated into dust. Gabriel’s breath hitched as he stared into a familiar set of blue eyes.

It was impossible, though. Jack Morrison was dead. He’d died in the explosion at Zurich. The explosion Gabriel had inadvertently caused with his attempts at staging a coup. He’d found Jack’s broken body, had screamed for what felt like hours as he tried to revive his former friend and lover. It couldn’t be him.

“Jack?” Gabriel whispered.

Claws plunged into his mutilated side and he screamed in agony. He tried to twist away, but the wraith followed him, pinning him to the ground. A snarl played over Jack Morrison’s strangely beautiful face before he pushed his claws deeper.

“Don’t move, you idiot,” Jack snarled at him. “You’re useless to me dead.”

Gabriel screamed and arched his back as Jack pulled shotgun pellets out of the wound. He tossed them aside with a careless flick of his wrist before he tipped Gabriel’s chin up.

“Since when did you blubber like a two-year-old?” Jack sneered down at him. “It’s just a little flesh wound.”

Gabriel sucked air in greedily as fresh blood leaked out onto the ground. Tears burned his eyes as he reached for Jack’s face.

“You…you,” he whispered.

“Surprised?” Jack growled. “You should be after the stunt you pulled, Gabriel Reyes. I should tear your fucking heart out for what you did. Do you know how many people died in Zurich?”

Gabriel closed his eyes as tears leaked down his face. “I know,” he whispered. “I know. I’m so sorry. I was an idiot. I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Jack growled before his lips pressed hot and angry over Gabriel’s. “Bastard.”

Gabriel gasped under the assault and smoke billow down his throat. He tried to cough, but Jack kept him pinned, pouring smoke down his throat until it was leaking black out of his wound. It felt like silk rolling through him, warm silk that lapped at his insides and carried away all the broken, useless cells so that he could heal. His hand rose and shakily touched the mended flesh. It felt tender beneath his fingers, but it was whole and it wasn’t bleeding anymore.

“How?” he whispered against Jack’s lips.

“Nanites,” Jack replied as he got to his feet and turned away. “Ask Angela about it sometime. It’s a fascinating field of study when you aren’t turned into an experiment for a mad doctor.”

“Jack, wait!” Gabriel shouted as he scrambled to his feet. “You said I was useless to you dead. What do you mean by that?”

Jack threw his head back and laughed. “You didn’t really think that you were acting on your own, did you?” he demanded as he turned around. “Arrogant to the last, Gabriel. You haven’t changed. You might call yourself ‘Soldier: 76’, but you’re still the idiot commander trying to destroy the omnic rebels.”

“Jack,” Gabriel started to reach for him.

“Keep up the good work, Soldier,” Jack said as he turned into smoke and ash. “You’re flushing out the most delicious souls.”

Gabriel stumbled forward, still reaching for the place Jack had been a moment ago. “I’m sorry!” he shouted. “Please, Jack, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean…I still love you,” he whispered out the last part, tears burning in his eyes.

Claws travelled over his jaw and he spun around. Jack cocked his head slowly to the side before he smiled.

“I always loved you, you idiot,” Jack purred. “But we don’t get the luxury of being lovers anymore. This is a war and I plan on finishing it. Focus on your duty and maybe, just maybe, you’ll stay alive long enough to earn my forgiveness.”

Gabriel grabbed Jack by the front of his armor and pulled him close. He pressed their lips together, desperate to make up for all the years he tried to undermine Jack out of jealous and petty anger. He should have known better. He should have supported Jack no matter what.

“Gabriel,” Jack purred as his claws ran through Gabriel’s curls. “You’re still so oblivious.”

Gabriel tensed as he felt the gun press up against his jaw. Jack dug the muzzle into the soft flesh and tilted his head slowly to the side. Gabriel watched him, tears burning in his eyes.

“I’d deserve it,” he whispered.

“You would,” Jack agreed before he pulled the gun away. “But that would be the easy way out for you and we don’t want that, do we?”

Jack’s fingers rolled over Gabriel’s jaw and Gabriel shivered. He stepped closer, pressing his face against Jack’s. He swallowed, slowly looping his arms around the Kevlar bound chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I should have stood at your side. I should have supported you.”

Jack’s claws tipped his chin back and forced him to meet those eerie blue eyes. Jack narrowed his eyes before he nudged his nose against Gabriel’s.

“Support me now,” he said. “Flush the cowards that brought Overwatch to its knees into the shadows so I can make them pay. Together, you and I can right the wrongs done to us and those we loved and cared about. It’s never too late for redemption.”

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Jack’s. “I don’t think there’re enough years left in me to redeem myself,” he murmured.

“You’re protecting the innocent,” Jack chuckled. “That’s a good start. Now come on; no more wallowing in self-pity. Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Gabriel laughed as he holstered his shotguns. He ran his thumb over Jack’s face and the perfect skin came away in a chunk. He jumped a little as the chunk of ivory skin flopped to the cobblestones and disintegrated into ash. Jack tilted his head as three of his molars were exposed, along with the tendons and muscles that moved his jaw.

“Well,” Gabriel coughed. “That’s unsettling.”

“I do this on the daily,” Jack shrugged. “You get used to it.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Like a fucking bitch,” Jack grimaced. “But revenge is one hell of a pain killer. And souls. Souls help too.”

Gabriel let out a soft hum before he motioned for Jack to start walking. Lead on, Jack the Reaper. Lead on.

Yes, Jack, that was a pun. Don’t give him that look! It was funny! Jack. Jack, wait! Hey! You used to make puns all the time! It’s only fair! WAIT UP!


	3. At Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack always had his back; why couldn't Gabriel do the same?

The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. Gabriel’s ears were ringing and his vision was spinning. Balance was a thing of the past; he wasn’t getting to his feet on his own. Strong hands hoisted him to his feet and he stared dumbly at Jack for a few moments before his senses returned properly. He gave his best friend a punch to the shoulder before he turned the make sure everyone else was okay.

“Sound off, let’s go,” Gabriel shouted.

There was a resounding “here” from everyone and a string of swears from Torbjörn as he realized the turrets he had set up had been destroyed in the explosion. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief as he picked his way over to what was left of the southward-facing wall. He crouched down behind it and peeked cautiously over the side.

Omnics were slowly picking their way through the rubble towards them. Gabriel ducked back down and grit his teeth. They had to make the push now or everything would be lost.

“We move on my signal,” he ordered.

“You heard the Commander; on your feet,” Jack said as he moved through the group and helped soldiers back to their feet. “We move on the Commander’s signal. Guns up and ready to fire. This is it, people. We win or lose this city with this. Dig deep; we can do this.”

Gabriel smirked as Jack made his way back towards him. It was so nice to have a second in command that could rally the troops when they needed it. Jack bumped his shoulder and nodded, ready to move. Gabriel nodded his head before he gave the signal and vaulted the wall.

* * *

 

“Strike Commander,” Jack teased as he gave Gabriel’s shoulder a rough shake.

Gabriel chuckled and shoved Jack away from him. “Don’t you even start with me,” he teased back. “It’s bad enough I look like a clown in this suit. I don’t need my sunshine showing me up.”

Jack clapped his hands to his chest and gave him his sweetest smile. Gabriel laughed and set his hands on his hips. Jack would go from intimidating commander to adorable little shit in a heartbeat. It was always amazing to watch and it always made his heart flutter in delight.

“I’m hardly showing you up,” Jack said as he stepped forward to fix Gabriel’s tie. “Honestly, though, how can you not know how to fix your own tie? You lived in L.A and went to parties!”

“Never a talent I picked up,” Gabriel smiled as he watched Jack work. “Not that I’m complaining about having you dote on me.”

“Ha,” Jack smirked as he tucked the bottom of the tie into Gabriel’s shirt. “I’m just making sure my CO doesn’t look like a dunce when he walks up to accept his promotion.”

Gabriel lifted Jack’s chin and kissed him, purring into that sweet tasting mouth. Jack groaned and returned the kiss, his hands balling up at his side to resist the urge to jump Gabriel where they stood. Gabriel pulled away and licked his lips.

“Cherry chapstick, really?” he teased.

“Hey, I take what I can find when my lips start cracking,” Jack pouted. “Didn’t hear you complaining last night.”

“Little busy making sure you didn’t choke on my cock,” Gabriel grinned.

“That small huh?” Jack grinned wickedly.

Gabriel growled and reached out to grab Jack’s hair. “I think your memory is starting to fail,” he said. “Why don’t we refresh it?”

“You two are disgusting,” Ana said as she breezed into the room. “You can’t even wait for your celebratory fuck?”

Jack laughed as he pulled away, straightening out his lapels. “Aw, you ruin all the fun, Ana,” he teased. “But you look good in your formal blues.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Ana smiled. “You look good too.”

Jack preened a little under the praise before a runner walked into the room to escort them into the hall. They walked in to a round of applause. Jack set his shoulders back as Gabriel lifted his chin and walked proudly up to the table set aside for the Strike Team. Reinhardt and Torbjörn were already seated and grinned as the three of them walked up. Gabriel sat down in the center of the table and Jack sat on his right hand side.

The applause came to a stop and the leader of the United Nations started talking. Gabriel was only half paying attention, his gaze sliding to Jack. His partner looked beautiful, his hair combed back even though it refused to lie flat. His blue eyes were sparkling in the light, clearly excited about the announcement.

Finally, after almost a half-hour of talking, the leader of the UN smiled. “And it is my great honour to introduce the Strike Commander of the new Overwatch organization,” he said. “Please, give a warm welcome to Jack Morrison.”

The room exploded into applause, but the table had gone silent. Jack was ramrod straight in his seat, his blue eyes wide his horror. Gabriel’s chest felt tight and bile burned in his throat. Jack Morrison. His SIC got the promotion instead of him?!

“Go,” Ana hissed and elbowed Jack hard in the ribs. “Brave face and go.”

Jack nodded his head and got to his feet. He almost tripped on his way up to the podium, adopting a wide smile as the leader of the UN shook his hand. Jack managed to pull an acceptance speech out of his ass, smiling for the cameras like the perfect man he was.

Gabriel felt sick as Jack was directed to an empty seat at the head table. His blue eyes darted desperately towards him, but Gabriel looked away. He couldn’t look at him. Anger stirred in his gut, but he couldn’t blame Jack. He hadn’t known that the UN was going to undermine him.

Right?

* * *

 

“I want you to be my SIC,” Jack smiled. “We work so well together, Gabe. It would be a shame to let that teamwork fade away.”

Gabriel set his jaw. He couldn’t stand to look at Jack in the Strike Commander uniform. Suddenly, his golden hair was insulting. His white skin too perfect. Those blue eyes begging to be gouged out. That smile mocked him.

“No,” he said simply.

Jack looked taken back. “No?” he asked in disbelief.

“I refuse to be your little bitch, Morrison,” Gabriel growled.

Jack’s blue eyes widened before he swallowed angrily. “Little bitch?” he demanded. “Is that what you saw me as, Gabriel? Your personal bitch?”

“Everyone knows you’re the perfect pillow-boy,” Gabriel sneered. “You’d spread your legs for anyone with a higher rank than you just so you could experience a little bit of power.”

Jack backed up like he had been slapped. Tears sprang to his eyes before he shook his head.

“I can’t believe you would say something like that,” he whispered. “You. Of all people.” He shook his head and wiped at his eyes. “Good to know you only ever saw me as a plaything, Commander Reyes.”

He’d gone too far. He had to apologize. Why wasn’t his mouth working? He’d just spat out the things he knew would push Jack’s buttons. He didn’t mean it. Why couldn’t he just say sorry?

Gabriel lifted his jaw as Jack grabbed something off the desk.

“Fine, you don’t want to be SIC? Go work in Black Ops,” Jack snapped. “You’re good at that stuff, remember? Back-stabbing, lying, sabotage? Right up your alley, Commander.”

Just say sorry! What was wrong with you? This was Jack! This was your Golden Boy! Why were you doing this to him?

“Enjoy your post, Strike Commander,” Gabriel sneered. “I’ll make sure to put mine to good use.”

Jack set his jaw as tears continued leaking out of his eyes. “See that you do, Commander. I would hate to have to report your failings to the UN,” he growled.

“I never make mistakes,” Gabriel shrugged before he turned and walked away. “Don’t let your ass get any fatter, Strike Commander, by sitting on it all day.”

Why are you doing this?! Jack didn’t deserve it! It was the UN! Why were you doing this?!

Even as the door slid shut behind him, he heard Jack’s broken sob and the soft whimper of “why”. Gabriel walked away down the hallway, his insides numb. Jack always had his back; why couldn’t he do the same?

Because you’re a jealous piece of shit, he told himself as he walked into his washroom and stared at the mirror. You’re a jealous piece of shit that can’t stand the thought of his SIC getting promoted in your stead. Jack’s better off without you.

* * *

 

Flames leaped towards the ceiling and Gabriel stared up at the blurry outline of Jack Morrison. Blood was pouring down from the gouges carved into his handsome face. He should have ran when he had the chance; now he would be stuck in here and left to roast in hell.

“Run, you idiot,” Gabriel coughed.

His legs were pinned under the rubble, keeping him in place. His spine was severed just above his hips, leaving him paralyzed. Even if he could get free, he couldn’t run. He’d have to drag his dead legs behind him.

“Not without you,” Jack said as he knelt down. “Can you move?”

“Don’t waste your time; get out,” Gabriel wheezed.

“Not without you,” Jack repeated as he tried to shove the rubble off of Gabriel.

Gabriel cried out in pain and Jack stopped pushing. Gabriel pressed his face into the hot floor, sobbing as pain ran up and down the length of his spine. He was so fucked up. This was all his fault. The rebellion, the explosion; why had he gone through with any of it? Why couldn’t he have just let everything lie where it was? Jack was doing a fantastic job as Strike Commander; why had he tried to ruin it all?

Jack was silent as he draped himself across Gabriel’s shoulders. His warm breath tickled Gabriel’s jaw and he felt Jack’s tears drip onto his cheek.

“I’m not leaving you,” Jack whispered. “No matter what happens, I’m not leaving you.”

“Jack,” Gabriel turned his head to look at him. “I…I’m so sorry.”

Jack leaned forward and kissed him. “I am too,” he whispered.

Gabriel opened his mouth to tell him he had nothing to be sorry for. The world filled with white, burning light and he heard him and Jack screaming. Fire blasted across his skin, searing it from the bone until all that remained was charred and cooked meat. His head dropped to the ground and he stared sightlessly ahead as Jack’s dead weight settled on his back.

A tear leaked down his face. Jack always had his back, even in death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear gods, I've written a lot of angst for these two. Where's the fluff, I demand while continuing to write more and more angst. You're supposed to be celebrating this pairing! I am, I reply as I kill both characters. See? They just died in each other's arms!
> 
> I am a terrible person and I'm so sorry.


	4. On Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some vacations never end and not in the good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompt is "On Holiday" but holiday doesn't convey what I wrote very well.

“Thank you,” Jack murmured as Jesse wrapped him in a thick blanket.

The blanket did little to chase the cold away. It was trapped in his soul; it would never leave. He was certain that he would feel the cold even in his death. Still, Jesse’s attempts to make him warm were appreciated.

“Anythin’ fer you, Dad,” Jesse said as he sat down beside him on the couch. “You gunna be okay if I go home?”

“Jesse, I’m old, not crippled,” Jack snorted.

“I know, I just…I worry,” Jesse sighed and dropped his head onto the back of the couch.

“Don’t,” Jack sighed and pulled he blanket closer to him. “There’s nothing that you can do.”

“Dad,” Jesse turned to look at him. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Jack looked away. “Wasn’t it?” he whispered.

Jesse scooted closer and hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Jack’s shoulder. No matter how much his adopted kids tried to convince him otherwise, Jack knew Gabriel’s death was his fault. He hadn’t tried hard enough to keep him warm. He could have done more. There was a thousand things he could have done.

“Papa wouldn’t have blamed you,” Jesse murmured. “Come on; let’s get some food into you.”

* * *

 

It was the last camping trip of the season. Late October; no one else was up in the hills with them. Snow wasn’t expected to start flying for another month at the very least. It was their favourite time of the year.

The leaves were still falling around them as they hiked. They were almost in their fifties and they both knew that it wouldn’t be long before they couldn’t do this anymore. It would be too much for them to handle no matter how in shape they were. Even soldiers had to admit defeat sometimes to the bane of aging.

The days were warm, but the nights were cool. They didn’t care. They’d make a fire outside of their tent, make their supper, eat, roast marshmallows and wieners, sing until they couldn’t stop laughing, and then retire to their sleeping bag after putting out the fire. Then they’d make love all night like teenagers.

Jack and Gabriel Reyes-Morrison were still so very much in love. Some people had doubted they would last long; they were so different from one another. Jack was a down-to-earth farmboy that had joined the army straight out of high school to do some good in the world. Gabriel was a party animal, a lover of drinks and music and dancing. His joining of the army was seen more as an excuse to travel the world than to actually fight.

It was not love-at-first-sight. Jack thought Gabriel was a complete and total asshole when they first started working together. Gabriel thought Jack was too straight edge to be any fun. They worked well together, but that wasn’t enough to spark anything between them. It was two long years before Gabriel helped Jack save a dog stuck in a mudhole in the back-end of Georgia and started their head-over-heels adoration for each other.

They hadn’t been separated since. They spent two tours of duty around the world before retiring at the age of thirty. They adopted Jesse McCree, a troublesome youth out of Santa Fe, less than a year later and showered him with more love and attention than he had ever experienced. Lena Oxton joined the family a few years later, a survivor of the mean streets of London. Lúcio Correia dos Santos was adopted before they turned forty even though he was almost a legal adult at the time. Jack and Gabriel gave their three kids all the love and attention they could ever want and need and never held anything back.

It was just how they were. They never put a price on their love. It was a lesson all of their kids carried forward into their adult lives.

Up in the hills, Gabriel and Jack made love and enjoyed the solitude in each other’s arms. Gabriel swung Jack around, teasing him about his graying hair and the farmboy freckles that never went away. Jack loved it, pressing in close to Gabriel as they walked and just listening to his voice.

They were four days into the hills when the ranger station got news that there was a freak winter storm moving in. They were radioed and told to head back for their own safety. They debated continuing on as it was shorter to keep going than to turn around, but the rangers were told there was no one at the other station and it would be unlikely that they would be able to fly them out if the storm was still going. They didn’t know if there were any supplies left at the other station as most of it was brought back before the end of the season to avoid situations where the teams were stuck with no way to evacuate.

They were caught in the storm the next day. They weren’t prepared for the snow and wind. Everything they had was for the most extreme cold fall weather, not sub-zero winter temperatures. They pitched their tent in a protected place, but it did not keep them safe from the driving winds, blowing snow, and dropping temperatures.

They stayed close to stay warm, taking turns covering the other with their bodies from the wind. A falling branch tore part of the roof, letting the cold and wind and snow in. Gabriel started getting cold first, shivering and shaking harder until he stopped altogether. Jack did his best to keep his husband warm, but the cold was starting to get to him too.

His fingers slowed as they rubbed over Gabriel’s exposed flesh. His eyes fluttered closed more often than they should. It hurt to breathe and his lips were cracked and bleeding. They curled together under the sleeping bag and waited for rescue they were both convinced would never come.

Rescue did come. They pulled both of them out of the tent and flew them out to the closest hospital. Gabriel was pronounced dead upon arrival, but Jack was put under observation until they could bring his core temperature back up. He was barely alive, clinging to life through stubborn human instinct.

He never fully recovered from the ordeal. The cold never left his bones. He blamed himself for Gabriel’s death. He stopped talking to people that were their friends. He became reclusive, only emerging from his home when Jesse or Lena or Lúcio were with him. Every night he fell asleep crying and every morning he woke wishing he was dead.

* * *

 

“I got him,” Lena murmured as she helped Jack into bed and turned on the electric blanket. “Emily’s home with the kids. It’ll be okay if you leave, Jesse.”

“You sure?” he asked as Jack rolled onto his side and curled up under the thick blankets.

“Yah,” Lena smiled and kissed her brother’s cheek. “You get home to your dragon.”

Jesse smiled before he stepped forward to kiss Jack’s forehead. “Night, Dad. Love you.”

“Love you too, Jesse,” Jack murmured softly.

Jesse left and Lena waited until Jack’s breathing had evened out before she closed the door and headed for the guest bedroom. Jack slept a dreamless sleep until he woke to a painful cold. He lay shivering under the covers, whimpering as he hugged his chest. It was so cold. Worse than anything he’d experienced. Almost worse than…than….

“Gabriel?” he whispered as he forced himself into a sitting position. “Gabriel, is that you?”

Tears built up in his eyes as he stared at the figure standing at the foot of his bed. It was Gabriel, but there was a strange blue glow to his flesh and his hair was bone white. He was dressed in a navy blue long coat and a strange glowing outfit that hugged his body wonderfully. Jack let out a shaky breath as Gabriel’s glowing blue eyes stared at him.

“Gabriel, I’m so sorry,” he whispered as he held his arms out towards the man. “I’m so sorry! Please, please, I’m so sorry.”

Gabriel walked around the end of their bed, cold misting off of his body. Jack lifted his arms to him, whimpering as the cold encircled him. Gabriel must have been so mad; he wasn’t saying anything! Jack felt tears rolling down his face and he sobbed.

“I’m sorry!” he wailed. “I didn’t mean to let you die! I’m so sorry, Gabriel!”

Gabriel tipped his chin up and kissed him. His lips were freezing cold, chapped and cracked. Jack gasped against them, eyes going wide as he felt all the cold get sucked out of his body. Gabriel pulled away, placing a gentle kiss against his lip. Jack sat there shaking as he lifted his fingers towards his face.

“You…what?” he whispered.

“I do not blame you, my love,” Gabriel soothed as he cupped Jack’s cheek in his cold hand. “It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.”

“I survived,” Jack whimpered as he held Gabriel’s cold hand tightly to his face. “I was supposed to be protecting you!”

“It was an accident,” Gabriel repeated as he sat down. “You did not try to kill me. Oh, _mi luna_ , I know you have been mourning me, crying for me every night. I know. Please, please forgive yourself.”

Jack reached out to touch Gabriel’s face and he didn’t pull away. Jack let out a broken sob as he threw himself into Gabriel’s arms. This was real. Gabriel was so solid and cold, just as he remembered him being in those few lucid moments before he fell unconscious and Gabriel froze to death.

“I miss you so much,” he sobbed.

“I miss you too, _mi luna_ ,” Gabriel soothed as his cold arms wrapped around Jack’s chest. “Every minute of every day. It hurts so much to see you like this. Please, Jack, stop trying to kill yourself.”

“It’s what I deserve,” Jack sobbed. “It’s what I deserve!”

“No,” Gabriel growled and hugged him closer. “You do not deserve to waste away, Jack. You deserve to live your life in the sun. You deserve to hold your grandchildren without them crying about you being cold. You deserve to laugh and dance with our children.”

“I want you back,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel pulled back and rubbed his hands together. As he pulled his palms away, a perfect crystal snowflake formed between them. Jack stared at the snowflake and shakily reached for it. He cupped it between his hands and cradled it against his chest. He gasped as it sank beneath his flesh and filled him with a refreshing burst of coolness. It wasn’t the painful, soul-sucking cold that he had endured for years. It was gentle, a reminder of that last cool October breeze that shakes the leaves from the trees.

“I will never be far, my love,” Gabriel smiled. “Just please, start living again.”

“Stay with me? Even if it’s just for the night?” Jack whispered.

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled as he kissed him again.

* * *

 

“Grandpa!” Lena’s kids squealed as Jack walked through the door. “You came!”

“I did,” he smiled as he knelt down. He hugged the boys to his chest and covered their faces in kisses. “You’ve gotten so big, my darlings.”

Both boys gasped before snuggling against him. “You’re warm, Grandpa!” they squealed happily.

Jack kissed over the boy’s cheeks and smiled. “I am very warm, my darlings. Did you miss me?”

“Yes!” they laughed before grabbing his hands and pulling him into the living room.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Emily smiled as he sat down on the couch beside her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s good to have you back, Dad.”

Jack pressed a kiss against her forehead. “It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, everyone! It has been four straight days of pain and angst for you guys! I promise from here on out that it is nowhere near as angsty. There are moments of pain, but it's mostly fluff for the last three days.
> 
> So this is basically a "there's no Omnic Crisis and no SEP training" AU where they're just regular soldiers. And yes, that is Shiver skin Reaper without his mask. Seriously, that skin is absolutely gorgeous and just so perfect and aaaaaa~
> 
> Also, watched a few videos on the Dyatlov Pass Incident and that may have greatly inspired what I wrote. Just saying.


	5. Over The Airwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe Gabriel didn't hate him after all.

“Morrison!”

Jack winced a little at the tone, but turned around to face the approaching Commander. “Reyes,” he nodded his head. “Is something wrong?”

Gabriel grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him into the closest room. Jack brought his hands up and made to remove Gabriel’s hands. He did not like being manhandled, especially not by Gabriel. There was something degrading about letting his old friend yank him around like that.

Gabriel stumbled back as Jack knocked his hands off. He bristled, straightening his spine so that they were eye to eye. Jack inhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

“Reyes, you can tell me what’s wrong without hauling me around,” he said as he fixed the lapels on his long coat.

“Maybe I didn’t want an audience,” Gabriel snapped.

“An audience?” Jack lifted an eyebrow. “Reyes, we were alone in that hallway. Wait…is this a closet?”

He glanced around the storage closet and gave Gabriel a flat look. Gabriel returned the look before he crossed his arms over his chest. Did he just cock his hip? Oh great, he was dealing with Sassy Gabe. He was so fucked.

“Closest quiet place, Morrison,” he said. “You want to bitch some more?”

“You still aren’t getting to the point, Reyes,” Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You don’t manhandle someone into a closet and then just clam up.”

“Maybe you should shut up long enough for me to say something, _Strike Commander_ ,” Gabriel snapped.

“I asked a question,” Jack dropped his shoulders and rolled his eyes. “Come on, Gabriel, stop being a shithead and tell me what’s on your mind.”

“You,” Gabriel growled.

Gabriel shoved him against the wall and crushed his mouth against Jack’s. Jack groaned, grabbing one of Gabriel’s belts to pull him closer. His mind was spinning; was Gabriel actually doing this? Was this just a weird dream he was having?

This had to be a dream. Or a prank. Oh, it was definitely a prank. Gabriel probably had a recorder on him or something. Can’t be the Golden Boy of Overwatch if he’s gay, right? Fucker would think something like that and try to exploit it.

“Fuck off,” Jack snapped and gave Gabriel a shove. “You think I’m fucking stupid, Reyes? Fuck you.”

“What?” Gabriel demanded as he took a step back.

“You and Jesse must think you’re a laugh riot,” Jack rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.”

He tried to move past Gabriel, but Gabriel wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him back. He tried to shove his way free, but Gabriel muscled him into a corner and glared down at him.

“You think I’m just fucking with you?” he demanded angrily.

“You’ve been trying to undermine me since I was promoted; yes I think you’re fucking with me,” Jack rolled his eyes. “Oh, you mean to tell me that the great Gabriel Reyes is actually crushing on his commanding officer and just acting like a five-year-old about it? So mature, Gabriel.”

He shoved forward and walked past Gabriel. Chin up, Jack; don’t let anyone see how devastated you are. The world didn’t need to see him crushed because the man he still had painful feelings for was fucking around with him.

“I’ll see you at the next meeting, Reyes.”

* * *

 

“He thinks I’m fucking with him!” Gabriel dropped onto the couch in the living area of his quarters and threw his head against the back. “Why!?”

“Well, gee, boss,” Jesse glanced over at him as he popped another cheese ball into his mouth, “it’s totally not because you’re a sassy motherfucker who is constantly making his job a living hell.”

“I’m not doing that on purpose!” Gabriel snapped. “What am I supposed to do, not challenge his ideas so he improves?”

“You don’t have to be a dick about it, boss,” Jesse grinned. “Everyone thinks you hate him.”

“Why?” Gabriel blinked. “Why would they think I hate Jack Morrison? There’s nothing to hate about him. He’s way too fucking nice.”

“Uh, he got the promotion that should have gone to you?” Jesse offered.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Not that old bullshit again. Is that rumor still going around? For fuck sakes.

“The promotion wasn’t his fault; why the hell would I hate him for that?” he demanded.

“Hey, I’m just telling you what I’ve heard,” Jesse lifted his hands and quickly cleaned his fingers off. “He might think you hate him over it, too.”

Gabriel blinked and looked at Jesse. “No. No he’s not that dumb,” he said.

Jesse yawned and dusted his face and beard off. “Boss, Morrison probably thinks you hate his guts,” he said. “Considering how you act towards him most days, I wouldn’t blame him. You’re an asshole, boss. You probably break his heart every few sentences.”

Gabriel’s mouth opened before he got to his feet. “Excuse me, I have a Strike Commander ass to kick.”

* * *

 

“Morrison,” Gabriel snapped over the commlink. “My quarters, now. We need to talk.”

Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Can it wait, Reyes? I have paperwork piling up on my desk,” he said as he glared at the pile on his desk.

Sometimes he swore the papers fucked each other when he wasn’t looking and multiplied. There was no way that it was possible for so much damn paperwork to exist in the world. It was terrible and horrible and he really just wanted to throw it all out. Unfortunately, that would only make his life harder.

“Let me rephrase that,” Gabriel replied. “Strike Commander Morrison better get his ass to my quarters or I’m going to wreck shit,” he said over the intercom.

Jack took a deep breath and got to his feet. “How old are you?”

“Five and holding,” Gabriel replied, still on the intercom.

“Nox,” Jack whined.

“Apologies, Strike Commander,” the AI chuckled. “I seem to have temporarily been locked out of the intercom system. How strange.”

“Blackwatch, I swear,” Jack grumbled as he got to his feet.

He stormed down the hallway to Gabriel’s quarters and slammed his fist repeatedly on the door. It opened slowly and he caught sight of Nox folding the control panel for the intercom back into the wall. Of course the Blackwatch AI unit would be so ready to help Gabriel with this. He let out a pained sigh before he walked into the room.

The door locked behind him and he went rigid. That wasn’t good. That really wasn’t good. Locked doors were terrible and gave Gabriel way too much power. Gabriel set his hands on his hips and glared at him.

“Do you think I hate you, _cabrón_?” he demanded.

“Maybe not hate, but I know I’m not your favourite person in the world,” Jack replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What have I done to make you think I hate you?” Gabriel demanded.

“Constantly question me,” Jack frowned. “And not in the normal way either. You second-guess _everything_.”

Gabriel shook his head. “I’m trying to give you on-the-job training,” he grumbled. “You’re new to the whole ‘leading an entire strike team’ thing.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole,” Jack snorted.

“That’s not what I meant,” Gabriel groaned and rubbed his face. “Look, Jack, I was pissed that high command went over my head for the promotion, but I’m not mad at you. You had no more say in what was going to happen than I did. Blaming you would not only be stupid, but entirely pointless.”

Jack blinked. “Well, thank you for clearing that up,” he said.

“And I wasn’t lying,” Gabriel said as he stepped forward. “You have been on my mind for a very long time.”

Jack stood his ground as Gabriel approached. “Nox, what recordings are there of this encounter?” he demanded.

“None, Strike Commander,” Nox said. “Do you want there to be?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “Just checking.”

“Understood.”

“Why do you think I would record this?” Gabriel sighed as he stopped in front of Jack.

“Paranoia,” he grumbled. “Everyone wants to see me in a less than professional situation.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side before he tipped Jack’s chin up. “I would never embarrass you that way, Jack,” he said before gently kissing him.

Jack shivered and slowly wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, returning the kiss a little hesitantly. As time went on, he became surer of himself, pressing in closer to Gabriel’s chest until they were backing up towards his sleeping quarters. Jack let his coat be rolled off his shoulders and dropped it over the back of a chair.

“Gabriel?” Jack murmured softly as Gabriel ran his hands over Jack’s back.

“We don’t have to be any more intimate than you are ready for,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him again.

“Good to know,” he smiled. “Because I think snuggling sounds better than sex.”

“So long as it’s you in my arms, I don’t care what we do,” Gabriel sighed happily and hugged him close. “ _Mi sol_.”

Jack chuckled as they sat down on Gabriel’s couch and curled up together. Okay, so Gabriel didn’t hate him. That was comforting. And he loved how warm and solid his body was. It was the perfect pillow. Lords knew he needed lots and lots of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this was the hardest prompt for me to write. I honestly had nothing and just sort of wrote until I got something worth reading done.
> 
> And some people might recognize Nox, my AI OC. Basic run down for everyone; AI unit that works almost exclusively with Gabriel in Blackwatch and is in charge of Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Hates Athena.


	6. In Another Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes is the kingpin of a country-wide criminal empire. How can one little undercover cop hope to stand in his way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criminal Empire AU everyone! As if I needed anymore AUs.

Jack did his best not to tremble as he waited for Gabriel Reyes to acknowledge him. The dangerous man was smoking a cigar as he looked over the numbers from one of Jesse McCree’s latest heists. Jack had been there; he knew how much money Jesse had raked in for the underground weapons dealer. Or, at least, that part of Gabriel’s sprawling grip on the country. There wasn’t an illegal deal that Gabriel didn’t have his finger on the pulse of.

Everyone respected him. Everyone listened to him. No one could touch him. They paid him to keep them safe because he was the only person that could. He was untouchable, indomitable; when he wanted something, he got it one way or another. To forget that for a moment was foolish.

Jack and the LAPD were trying desperately to take him out. The man’s base of operations was in L.A and it was the best chance anyone had on getting enough proof and hard evidence to get him into custody. The biggest problem was that Gabriel seemed capable of smelling moles from a mile away; most of Jack’s undercover co-workers had been found dead with their hearts carved out. Jack was the veteran in the field and he’d only been working undercover for three years since he joined the force at the tender age of twenty only five years ago.

Somehow, against all odds, Jack had risen through the ranks to be on par with the infamous Jesse McCree. He had the man’s full trust and confidence, which put him in the crosshairs of Gabriel Reyes. It was a dangerous place to be, but Jack needed to be there if he wanted information. And he needed that information. Needed it to put Gabriel behind bars. He just had to hold out a little while longer.

“Speak,” Gabriel said as he tapped the ashes of his cigar out into the tray beside him. “Jesse said you had information for me.”

Jack bowed his head politely. “Yes, sir,” he said. “Jesse downplayed the numbers in case it got confiscated before reaching you. There should be another two zeroes on the end of that.”

Gabriel let out an amused rumble as he turned around. Jack did his best to keep his breathing even as Gabriel watched him. A smile pulled at the man’s lips, not the cruel one that he got when he had a cop at his feet or the sultry one where he was seducing someone into his bed for the night. It was an honest smile, one that Jack seemed to be one of the few to be allowed to see it.

It lit up his face, reaching his dark eyes and making him look less like a criminal warlord and more like an average man. Not that average men were six-foot-six and covered in hard, rippling muscles. Gabriel puffed on his cigar for a moment before he pulled it out of his mouth and tapped it against the ash tray.

“How long have you worked for me, Morrison?” he asked.

“Three years, sir,” Jack replied. “Closing in on four in a few months.”

“Three years,” Gabriel chuckled. “Three years in this organization and you’re already one of my most valued and trusted captains. Have you ever failed me?”

Jack racked his brain for a mission he failed. Gabriel was asking for a reason. He wouldn’t take blind flattery nor would he give it. He was questioning Jack’s memory. He couldn’t think of any failed missions that he had ever manned himself and shook his head.

“Nothing that springs to mind,” he admitted. “Is there something I did wrong, sir?”

“Mmm,” Gabriel smiled. “You’ve been feeding information to the cops.”

Jack tipped his head back. Fuck. Fuck, he knew. He took a deep breath and looked away. There was no point denying it; Gabriel wouldn’t say it if he wasn’t absolutely certain. Fuck. Fuck.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

“Since your first kill in front of me,” Gabriel said. “Everyone else was so eager to put a cap in someone’s head and earn their place, but you stared at me like I was out of my mind. Do you remember that day, Jack?”

He did. How could he ever forget? It was the day that his hands would be forever bloodied. Working undercover was never easy; you had to make choices that would haunt you forever. The day he put the gun to the prisoner’s head and blasted his brains out all over the cell walls because Gabriel had ordered him to was the day that his life changed forever. He’d begged his handler to get him out, pleading to put him on a different case, one that wouldn’t bring him anywhere near Gabriel Reyes, but they had refused. He was the only cop to get near Reyes and not be shot between the eyes. He was an asset and it was damning him every moment he remained.

“I do,” Jack swallowed thickly.

“It haunts you,” Gabriel said as he set his cigar in the ash tray and started circling him. “Does that man’s face appear in your dreams, Jack? Do your hands shake when you think of what you’ve done?”

Jack clenched his hands into fists and stared straight ahead. “Is there a point to this?” he snapped.

Gabriel came to a stop in front of him and loomed above him. Jack had to crane his neck back to meet his unwavering gaze. Those dark eyes were gazing at him with amusement, but there was something else that Jack didn’t dare put a name to. He was damned enough as it was; he didn’t need to add anything to it.

“The point, _cariño_ , is that your entire existence in this organization is the way it is because I’ve deemed you worthy,” Gabriel said. “You were scared that day. You were scared to be near me. Scared to even stand in my shadow. But when I told you to shoot the snitch, you did it. I know you wanted to beg me to make someone else do it; those sweet blue eyes of yours were shaking with tears; but you did it. You put your gun to that man’s head and executed him in my name. It’s what makes you different from the other cops, Jack.”

Jack shivered as one of Gabriel’s huge hands cupped his chin and tipped it up. Gabriel’s dark eyes twinkled as he leaned closer.

“You were mine before you ever took that life,” he purred before his warm mouth enveloped Jack’s.

Jack gasped into the warmth, shivering as one huge hand rolled under his shirt and up his back. He moaned, opening his mouth at Gabriel gentle coaxing. His tongue was soft to the touch and wrapped gently around his. He tasted amazing, spicy and tangy with just the faintest hint of cigar tobacco. Jack pulled back slightly, brain hazy as the stared at Gabriel.

“I don’t…understand,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel’s thumb brushed slowly over his cheek before guiding him to a chair. He poured them each a glass of wine; Jack had stopped bothering to ask where the hell everyone kept their booze because everyone had a stash somewhere; and waited for Jack to tentatively sip his before he settled back in his chair.

“The cops don’t send young pretty things to me unless they’re hoping they are removed,” he said. “You don’t find it strange that a young, fresh-out-training recruit is sent to infiltrate a dangerous organization like mine?”

“I had…high recommendations,” Jack murmured as he sipped his wine.

“Jack,” Gabriel shook his head. “You’re smarter than that.”

Jack set his wine on the table and looked at his feet. He didn’t want to think about it. Why would anyone want to kill him? He just wanted to keep people safe. Why would he be punished for that?

“Why?” he whispered.

“Not sure,” Gabriel shrugged. “Maybe someone didn’t like how you were asking questions. Maybe you were too close to finding dirt on them. Either way, they hoped I would take you out and save them the hassle.”

“Why didn’t you?” Jack glanced up at the most dangerous man in the country.

Gabriel smiled and swirled his wine. “I am only human,” he said. “You are a difficult man to resist, Jack. The fact that I lasted three years before claiming even a kiss from you is surprising.”

“So I am another conquest,” Jack sighed. “Typical.”

Why didn’t it surprise him that Gabriel was only interested in the bragging rights of potentially getting to bed him? It was all anyone ever wanted from him. He wondered if blonde women had this sort of problem thrown their way every day. He certainly did. It was a massive pain in the ass.

“A conquest,” Gabriel purred in amusement. “My, you have a sour image of romance.”

“This,” Jack gestured between them, “isn’t romantic.”

“Oh?” Gabriel smiled. “The leader of a powerful organization falling in love with the cop determined to bring him down isn’t romantic? We’d be the protagonists of our very own raunchy romance novel.”

Jack chuckled in spite of himself and looked away. “It would have a sad ending,” he murmured.

“Not necessarily,” Gabriel shrugged. “What romance novel ever ends with the lovers not being together?”

“Any that have any real basis in reality,” Jack said. “Because we both know that if I refuse that you’ll….”

“Let you go,” Gabriel said. “I’d pay for you to go into hiding. No one would ever touch you. You could start your life over somewhere, anywhere you chose.”

Jack jerked his head back. “What?”

Gabriel drained the last of his wine and set the glass down. “Jack, I am not some love-struck child. If you truly have no interest in me, I will let you go. I just want you to be happy, _mi sol_. If that means not being by my side, I will swallow my foolish pride and help you set up far away from here.”

Jack inhaled shakily and looked at his feet. “You…I don’t…what about…?” he stammered.

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed, “they are never pulling you out of here. They’re hoping you cock up and get yourself killed. You would have to leave of your own accord and they would hunt you down. It has happened before.”

“I am not the first man you’ve attempted to seduce,” Jack snapped.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh. “Oh, hardly, _mi sol_. I have quite the voracious sexual appetite. But, I am not looking to seduce you for a night like I do my other interests. I have every intention of pursuing you as far as you are willing to go.”

Heat bloomed across Jack’s nose and he looked away. “You are putting a lot in front of me,” he murmured.

“When do lovers ever not?” Gabriel asked as he settled back in his seat. “You need time to think this over. I understand. Take the time you need. I am offering you the world, Jack, whether you want me or not. I will help you find safety if that is what you wish. No matter what, I just want to see you smile.”

Jack nodded numbly as he got to his feet. He stammered out a hasty farewell before all but fleeing the room. He expected to hear Gabriel laughing at him, but it was eerily silent as he fled. He made it out of Gabriel’s personal wing of the building before he almost ran into the other captains.

Jesse looked excited to see him, grinning around his cigar. Amélie looked shocked to see him. Sombra looked annoyed. Jack did his best not to look as flustered and nervous as he felt, walking up to the other captains with his shoulders set.

“Well, look who came out alive,” Jesse teased. “I owe you a drink, Jack!”

“No thank you, Jesse,” Jack replied politely.

“Yah, he already had wine with the boss,” Sombra smirked. “Got a little on your shirt there, Jackie.”

Jack looked down and grimaced at the wine stain just below his collar. Damn it. He happened to like this shirt and it would be a bitch to clean.

“Little vinegar will take that right out,” Jesse shrugged. “He give you the good stuff?”

“I…think so? I was a little…distracted to notice,” Jack admitted. “It tasted good.”

“Why are you alive?” Amélie snarled. “Gabriel should have….”

“Amé, relax,” Sombra rolled her eyes. “The boss wouldn’t let a hazard walk around base. Jack’s clearly got something to offer, right?”

Jack didn’t like the way Sombra was looking at him. Of all the captains, he trusted her the least. He wasn’t even sure if Gabriel trusted her completely. She seemed to be the kind of person to sell you out to the highest bidder. Right now, he had a feeling she would happily sell him out to the first person that wanted to fuck him raw.

“That is between Reyes and me,” Jack said carefully. “Maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll feel inclined to let you in on everything.”

“Ha,” Sombra laughed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Fat chance of that ever happening. Gabriel is very tight-lipped when it comes to you. Almost like he has something to hide.” She grinned viciously at him. “You been keeping Gabe’s cock warm, Jack? That how you got to where you are in three years?”

Fury bubbled through his blood and Jack took a step forward. Jesse moved to intercept him, hissing that she wasn’t worth it. Sombra didn’t look scared; nothing scared this woman. He wanted to bury his fist in her smug face and show her the reality of the situation; she wasn’t untouchable just because she was one of Gabriel’s captains.

“You know damn well I got here on skill alone, not from sucking anyone off,” Jack snapped. “Some dataminer you are if you don’t even know that.”

Sombra bristled and took a step forward. Jesse pulled rank immediately, shoving his weight around until they had both retreated a good distance from each other. When Jesse looked angry, everyone looked ashamed. He just had that effect on people, even Sombra.

“None of that,” he scolded. “I don’t care what yer personal feelin’s are right now. Gabe made his decision; you honour it, Sombra. Remember, we’re all here because _Gabe_ thinks we should be. That can change with one little idiotic move.”

Sombra grumbled something under her breath before she turned and stalked off. Amélie shot Jack a dark look before she turned and followed the other captain. Jesse waited until they were out of sight to drop his act and sigh heavily.

“You don’t have ta goad her, ya know,” he sighed as he looked at Jack. “Come on. You look like ya need something a little stronger than wine.”

Jack smiled as he followed Jesse back to his quarters. If there was one thing everyone learned fast, it was that Jesse McCree was the man to go to if you were scared, nervous, or needed someone to vent to. He wouldn’t tell a soul save for Gabriel if he felt it necessary. He was the unofficial counsellor, even if he was only a few years older than Jack.

“So, what bomb did Gabe drop on ya?” Jesse asked after he had locked the door and gotten them each a glass of scotch.

“He is interested in me. Romantically,” Jack murmured.

“Ooh,” Jesse grinned. “That’s not one you hear too often. Bossman isn’t big on affection.”

“He’s a damn good kisser,” Jack blushed at the memory and did his best not to squirm.

“Ooh,” Jesse said again. “He’s really smitten if he kissed you. You two do anything else?”

“Talked,” Jack shook his head.

“‘Bout the fact that yer a mole?” Jesse asked. Jack shot him a glare and he shrugged. “Had you pegged from day one, Jack. I mean, come on. If you got any more straight edge you’d turn into a ruler.”

“Thanks,” Jack snorted. “Why didn’t you turn me over right away? Sombra would have.”

“Sombra’s a bitch,” Jesse smirked. “And I liked you. You were trying so hard to fit in and it was like watching a kid in preschool try to make friends. Didn’t have the heart to hand you over to Gabe. Not yet anyways. Wanted to see if you were cut out for this life first. If you weren’t, I’d give you the boot and save Gabe the bullet. If you were, maybe I could sway you to join fully.” The smirk vanished as he looked down at his scotch. “Then the boss stepped in on that mission to get our hands on the snitch and you had to take that first life. Fuck, I didn’t want you to do it, but you can’t argue with Gabe. Not over something like that. He was seeing where your loyalties lay and…you chose him.”

Jack winced. “I had appearances to keep up,” he murmured.

“Jack, no other undercover cop has ever pulled the trigger when Gabe told them to,” Jesse said. “None of them. They stick to their moral superiority and he kills them for it. But you? You were damn near pissing yerself in fear and you still chose to follow orders. It saved your life, Jack.”

Jack rubbed his neck. “Wondering if it was worth it,” he murmured. “I don’t know what to do.”

Jesse rubbed at his beard before he smirked. “Hey, why don’t we do a little stakeout?” he asked. “Just you and me, off the record. We follow one of your bosses around and see what he does. Should be fun, right?”

“And that will help me, how?” Jack frowned.

“Well, will help you make up your mind if you want to stick around or not,” he grinned. “Couldn’t hurt, right?”

Jack let out a long sigh. “Fine.

Apparently, “stakeout” to Jesse meant a cozy room in a cozy hotel with lots of junk food to munch on while they were waiting. And he didn’t know how to shut up. His mouth was going even when he was cramming chips into his gob. Jack thought it was hilarious and allowed himself to get distracted but Jesse’s enthusiasm.

“Is this why Gabriel doesn’t send you on stakeouts?” he teased as he glanced out the window. “You can’t keep focused long enough to do anything?”

“Maybe,” Jesse laughed. “Gets your mind off of your troubles though, doesn’t it?”

“How’d you wind up working for him anyways? You were Deadlock, weren’t you?” Jack asked.

“Funny story,” Jesse grinned as he rubbed his neck. “See, Gabe’s been runnin’ the show for a while. Got his talons set nice and deep into every gang in the country. Most low-rankers don’t know that. They run shit for their gang, get their tatts, and throw punches when they need to. Gabe’s name is never mentioned, no tribute is ever laid out for him where it can be seen by anyone; it’s all really hush-hush.”

He took a sip of his soda and shook his head. “Anyways, so there I was, all of seventeen, and damn near runnin’ Deadlock. Couple of the higher ups let me know that Gabe was comin’. Said that I had better be on my best behaviour because not only did this guy have The Boss’ balls in his back pocket, but he had the power to wipe us out. No questions asked, one minute we’re alive, the next, we’re buzzard food.

“Now, I was just a kid. Full of myself and stupid ta boot. So, Gabe walks into the room and I’m all by myself. Everyone else was gettin’ ready; fanfares and everything; and I’m supposed to escort him into the hideout. Well, I get it in my head that I can take this fucker out. He didn’t look so tough and he was all alone. Worst mistake I ever made.”

“Well, you’re still alive, so that’s something,” Jack smirked.

“Yah,” Jesse agreed with a laugh. “But Gabe beat me within an inch of my life. And he was laughing the whole time, goading me, trying to get me to throw punches just as hard back at him. Completely forgot that I had a gun. Just wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. Well, after he’s done breaking me, the older guys show up. They’re ready to denounce me on the spot, scared shitless as Gabriel straightens up and starts wrapping his split knuckles. And this is the part that’s interestin’. He tells them ‘get the kid cleaned up’. Nothing else. Just a flat order.

“Well, the fuckers locked me in a cell after they were certain I wasn’t about to die. Gabe was pissed. Three guys were dead by the time he came to collect me. Gave me two choices; either stay with Deadlock and deal with their ineptitude or come with him to L.A and see how real people work. Well, you can see what choice I made.”

“Mmm,” Jack agreed before he narrowed his eyes. “Uh, isn’t that guy with Talon?”

Jesse leaned forward and peered over his shoulder. “Yah,” he frowned. “The fuck is he doing here?”

Talon was about the only organization operating in the States that was able to resist Gabriel’s stranglehold. No one was sure why, but Jack suspected that they had donors from overseas keeping them from getting sucked under Gabriel’s influence. No one that Gabriel dealt with were particularly pleasant, but Talon was extreme in their methods. Jack hated dealing with them more than even the psychotic Evangelical Christians in the Southern States.

The Talon agent was leaning against the wall opposite the hotel they were staying in. It looked like an office building, but it was so non-descript that Jack couldn’t be sure. They were clearly waiting for someone, glancing around casually until they spotted whoever it was they were waiting for. Jack’s mouth ran dry as the newcomer stepped out of the shadows and shook the agent’s hand.

It was the Chief of Police, Giovani Petras. Bile rose in Jack’s throat as he stepped away from the window. Jesse looked just as shocked and frozen to the spot. A dark cloud of fury rushed through him and Jack grabbed _Peacekeeper_ off of the table.

He rammed the six-shooter under Jesse’s jaw and twisted. Jesse allowed himself to be shoved to the ground, his hands up as his Adam’s apple bobbed just below the muzzle. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Jack glared down at him.

“Jack, I swear I didn’t know,” he said softly. “I swear on my mother’s grave….”

“Swear on your own,” Jack snarled as he shoved the gun further into the soft flesh of Jesse’s jaw. “We all know how much you hate your mother.”

Jesse took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I swear on my grave that I didn’t know this was going to happen,” he said calmly. “I was hoping to see your handler trying to pick up a hooker or something. Not…not that.”

Jack pulled the gun away and dropped it to the ground. He leaned over Jesse and sobbed, gripping Jesse’s shirt. Jesse’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him close, not commenting on the broken noises coming from Jack’s throat.

* * *

 

Jesse hung his head as Gabriel puffed on his cigarette. “I didn’t mean to fuck it up for you,” he whispered.

“Tell me what happened,” Gabriel ordered.

His voice was harsh, but Jesse knew that tone. Gabriel was worried. Worried about Jack, worried about Jesse, worried what it meant that Gabriel’s pillow-bitch was in contact with Talon. There was a lot to reflect on.

“I wanted to take Jack on a stakeout, maybe catch his handler trying to pick up a hooker or something,” Jesse murmured. “It was going about as well as you can expect; lotta nothing. We were pigging out and joking and then Jack spotted the Talon agent. We watched for a few minutes, just waiting to see what happened and then…then Petras walked up and shook the agent’s hand.”

“And how did Jack react?” Gabriel growled.

“He attacked me,” Jesse shivered. “I…I was positive my brains were going to be blown out all over the carpet.”

“He was angry,” Gabriel said slowly.

“Angry, scared, whatever you want to call it. Jack reacted violently,” Jesse shook his head. “I swear, I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“I know, Jesse,” Gabriel inhaled deeply.

He snuffed out the remains of his cigarette and turned around. Jesse flinched at the sight of his boss’ face. He looked tired and haggard, like he hadn’t slept since Jack returned and locked himself in his room. It was heart-wrenching. Had he really fallen that hard for the Golden Boy of Blackwatch?

“You are not a malicious individual to your peers,” he said. “And you bear Jack no ill will. Why would you try to break him?”

Jesse shook his head. “I’m worried about him,” he murmured.

“I am too,” Gabriel sighed. “You’re dismissed.”

Jesse bowed his head and quickly left the room.

* * *

 

Gabriel knocked on Jack’s door. There was silence on the other side. He took a deep breath and leaned his shoulder against the door.

“I’d rather not use an override code,” he called.

Silence met him and he let out a sigh. He punched in the code and pushed the door open. His heart clenched as he watched the angel of his darkness curl up under the blankets on his bed. Jack was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut. His face was blotchy from crying and there were streaks of tears running down his face.

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed as he walked into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. “Talk to me.”

“Everything I’ve worked for is a lie,” Jack whispered softly. “My job, my morals, everything.”

Gabriel sat down on the bed and gently pulled Jack onto his lap. He ran his fingers through Jack’s golden hair, trying to sooth him. Jack hiccupped and curled into his stomach, whimpering softly.

“Do not be discouraged, Jack,” Gabriel murmured. “Your morals were never a lie. You have a good heart.”

“Yes, in an organization that routinely kneecaps people,” Jack snapped. “How useful I am with such a good heart.”

Gabriel smiled as he ran his knuckles down Jack’s cheek. “Ah, there’s the sassy darling I fell in love with,” he teased. “You are very useful to me, Jack. You are intelligent and your morals help you make decisions my other captains wouldn’t.”

Jack slowly sat up and wiped at his eyes. “Even if I am nothing more than a cop?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel cupped Jack’s cheek before gently kissing over the tear trails. “You were always more than a cop, Jack,” he soothed.

Jack looked up at him and swallowed. “Gabriel,” he murmured before shyly crawling onto his lap. “Can you…can you help me forget everything for a little while?”

“What did you have in mind?” Gabriel smirked as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist.

Jack kissed him and slowly slid his hands under Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel smiled into the kiss and ran his hand up Jack’s back.

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I’ve been known to reduce my partners to mush after a good, hard fuck.”

“Mush is preferable to this,” Jack smiled before kissing him again. “Please, Gabriel?”

Gabriel kissed him hungrily, easing that pretty mouth open. Jack gasped against his lips before he started returning the kiss eagerly. Their tongues wrapped eagerly around each other and Jack moaned as Gabriel gently laid him out on the bed. He pulled away, letting Jack gasp for breath as he started kissing down the beautiful tanned neck. Jack shivered and groaned, arching his hips upwards eagerly.

“Mmm, patience,” Gabriel cooed as he nipped at the dip in his collarbone. “I have to loosen you up first, Jack. You’ll never fit me otherwise, even with lubricant. Do you like this shirt?”

“Not really,” Jack shifted. “Why?”

Gabriel grabbed it and tore it off of Jack’s body. Jack yipped in surprise before he turned a bright red that reached down his neck and squirmed. Gabriel smirked, looming over his lover before he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside.

Jack’s hands were on his shoulders instantly. Gabriel growled playfully, grinning as Jack’s hands wandered over his chest. He squeezed slowly over Gabriel’s pecs, nails sliding nervously over his nipples. The bar through the left nipple probably unnerved him; it always did to his new partners. Slowly, Jack leaned forward and gently took the left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently and rolling the bar with his tongue.

The pleasure went straight down Gabriel’s back and made his cock strain in his pants. He growled hungrily, grinning as Jack turned a darker shade of red as he continued suckling. Oh, how few of his partners were willing to indulge the primitive urge to put his nipples in their mouth. He licked his lips hungrily as he gently popped Jack off of his left pec and shifted him over to the right one.

“Mmm, so the little Golden Boy isn’t quite so innocent,” Gabriel purred as Jack suckled a little rougher on the unpierced nipple. “What else is hidden in that adorable little body of yours?”

Jack let out a soft noise before he popped off the second nipple and panted for air. He looked up and swallowed, licking his lips.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“Enjoy it,” Gabriel smiled as he kissed him. “Mmm, lie back down and let me pull sweet noises from you.”

Jack slowly laid down and swallowed slowly. Gabriel kissed down Jack’s chest, sucking slowly over the trembling abs. Jack let out a soft noise as Gabriel nuzzled the golden treasure trail and carefully unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled the pants down, mouthing over the cock straining in its cotton prison. Jack shyly kicked his jeans off, thighs trembling and twitching as Gabriel gently worshipped the concealed erection.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he looked up at Jack.

“Yes,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel pulled the underwear off and smiled at the leaking cock. He kissed it gently as he gave the underwear a toss to where the remains of Jack’s shirt was. He ran his tongue through the slit before pulling the head into his mouth. He kissed and sucked over the head, loving the soft gasps Jack gave as his hips slowly moved.

“Yes, oh God, yes,” Jack gasped. “Gabriel…oh, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiled as he slowly took more of Jack’s cock into his mouth. He laved over it, purring hungrily as he sucked and slurped on the hot length. His nose was buried in Jack’s curly treasure trail when the door to the room opened.

Jack went stiff, his whole body coiled and ready to bolt. Gabriel shifted his gaze from the golden hairs that he had his nose in to the door. Sombra stared at them with a startled look on her face. She looked from Jack to Gabriel and a wicked grin started to form. She opened her mouth, no doubt ready to try to embarrass them, and Gabriel rose slowly off of Jack’s length.

He swirled his tongue over the slit, drawing Jack’s attention back to him. He pushed back down, taking Jack all the way into his mouth. He sucked and hummed, earning a startled gasp before Jack’s fingers were tangled in his hair.

“Yes, yes, please,” he whimpered. “Gabriel!”

Gabriel rose and fell, humming and sucking and gazing on occasion over to Sombra. She was frozen in the doorway, her face turning red as she stared. Gabriel ran his tongue up the underside of Jack’s cock before sinking down as he felt it trembling.

“Gabe…Gabe, I’m going to…,” Jack gasped out before he climaxed.

Gabriel purred as he felt the hot streaks of semen hit the back of his throat. He swallowed all of it, sucking and milking Jack until his cock was limp between his lips. He pulled back slowly and cleaned off the head before he leaned forward to kiss Jack’s red face.

The door slammed shut and Gabriel snorted. “About fucking time she left. How’re you feeling?”

“Boneless,” Jack smiled shyly. “I didn’t think you knew how to give a blowjob like that.”

Gabriel chuckled and kissed him again. “Ah, my sunshine, you’ll see soon enough that there isn’t a thing in the bedroom I can’t do. I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“I haven’t,” Jack admitted shyly.

“Then I will teach you,” Gabriel purred before he leaned back. “Why don’t we start by returning the favour, hmm?”

Jack giggled before he leaned forward and nuzzled at Gabriel’s straining jeans. Gabriel purred as he unbuttoned his jeans. Jack took the fly between his teeth and slowly dragged it down, his blush spreading even further down his chest as he rolled the jeans off of Gabriel’s hips. He mouthed over the swollen cock in its cotton housing, nuzzling and kissing it slowly as he searched for the opening. Trembling fingers eased Gabriel’s impressive cock out of his underwear and Jack stared at it.

“You…um,” Jack ducked his head towards his chest. “You’re really big.”

Gabriel smiled as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Intimidated?”

“Just a little,” Jack admitted as he pressed his cheek against Gabriel’s throbbing length.

“Take your time; it’s not going anywhere,” Gabriel teased.

Jack laughed, but it turned into a yelp as the door was kicked open. Amélie stared at them as Gabriel let out a long suffering sigh and turned to glare at her.

“Is there a problem, Lacroix?” he asked.

Her mouth hung open in horror before she slammed the door shut. Gabriel rubbed his eyes as Jack pressed his face into the mattress.

“Will these infernal interruptions never end?” he demanded.

“Uh, boss?” Jesse asked as he knocked on the door and poked his head in. “There a reason Lacroix looks like she’s seen Satan himself fucking Jesus?”

“Jesse, piss off,” Gabriel growled.

“Ah,” Jesse coughed before ducking back out of the room. “I’ll just lock the door for ya. Oh, Jack, make sure you rub his balls while you deep-throat ‘im. Makes him cum more.”

Gabriel snorted out a laugh as Jack curled up in a ball and flipped Jesse off. He stroked his fingers through Jack’s golden hair, enjoying the sight of his lover blushing so deeply that his entire chest was now red. He leaned forward and kissed over Jack’s face and neck, swirling his tongue around to make Jack squeal with laughter.

He playfully snuffed at Jack’s jaw before he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and rolled over. He blew raspberries across Jack’s shoulders, loving the freckles he found there. Jack squirmed and howled with laughter, his blue eyes sparkling as he rolled over in Gabriel’s arms. His mouth pressed against Gabriel’s, opening invitingly, and Gabriel happily delved into the warm mouth.

They kissed until Jack’s blush had faded, leaving him a little pink in the face, but not as bad as he had been. He shifted carefully on Gabriel’s hips before he turned around and kissed over the head of Gabriel’s cock. Smirking, Gabriel gently grabbed Jack’s pale hips and pulled them closer. He spread Jack’s cheeks and smirked at the ring of muscle clenching in surprise. He leaned forward and lapped over Jack’s entrance, teasing the muscles until he could work his tongue in.

He felt teeth on his cock before Jack threw his head back. He let out a stuttering gasp, twisting around to stare at Gabriel. Gabriel lifted an eyebrow before he rubbed his tongue teasingly over Jack’s walls. Jack whined and arched his hips, panting heavily.

“Oh, oh,” he whimpered.

“Never been eaten out before?” Gabriel purred as he kissed over the fluttering hole. “Oh, I’m going to make you scream, Jack.”

“Please,” Jack blushed as he turned slightly and squirmed in Gabriel’s hold. “Don’t stop.”

* * *

 

Jack woke feeling exhausted, sore, and well fucked. Gabriel was snoring into his shoulder, his much larger body acting as the best blanket in the world. Jack really had to use the washroom, but he was scared to move. Jack had no idea where Gabriel kept all of those toys, but the one still inside of him needed to come out and it was going to make a mess. He squirmed and slowly got to his feet.

He waddled awkwardly to the on-suite bathroom and stepped into the shower. The toy came out with a wet sound that made him blush. The blush deepened as semen dribbled out of his abused hole and rolled down the inside of his thigh. He set the toy on the shelf at the bottom of the shower and turned it on to clean up.

Gabriel was a kinky fucker. Jack wasn’t even sure what half of the things they’d done were called, but damn if he wasn’t eager to try them again. He sort of wish that Gabriel still had the piercings on the underside of his cock that he said he’d had, but he understood the need to take out piercings that were just becoming a pain to keep clean. There was a reason Jack didn’t have his septum pierced anymore.

And yet, in spite of all of what they had done, Jack didn’t feel dirty. He didn’t feel like a disgusting person that should be excommunicated and left to fester alone. He felt loved. He felt better than any other time he’d had sex. No matter what, Gabriel had made sure he was comfortable, made sure he knew what was going to happen, and stopped if Jack showed any signs of discomfort. He cared and that made all the difference.

There was a knock on the shower door and Jack popped the door open. Gabriel grinned down at him, leaning on the doorframe. His heavily muscled body looked amazing in the bathroom lighting and his tousled curls were begging for Jack to play with. Again.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked.

“Only if you don’t plan on fucking me,” Jack replied. “I’m sore and I just want to get clean.”

“Fair enough,” Gabriel said as he stepped into the shower.

It took a little bit of footwork to find a way for both of them to fit comfortably under the spray, but they figured it out. Jack couldn’t help the happy sigh that left him as Gabriel readily started shampooing his hair for him, gently massaging his fingers into Jack’s scalp. Gabriel knelt down so that Jack could do the same, pressing his face into Jack’s stomach as he let out a happy groan as Jack worked his fingers through the curls.

“Ah, _mi sol_ , that feels amazing,” Gabriel sighed and rubbed his cheek against Jack’s stomach. “ _Te amo_.”

“You know I don’t know what that means,” Jack sighed as he tipped his head back to start washing the suds out.

“Well, you’ll have to learn, won’t you?” Gabriel teased as he stood up. “Spanish is a very useful language.”

“Languages were never my strong suit,” Jack grimaced.

“I will teach you,” Gabriel purred before he tipped Jack’s chin up further and kissed him. “And you will learn.”

Jack smiled up at Gabriel and sighed happily. “What god did I impress to put me on your path?” he asked softly. “From enemy to lover in less than a day.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel purred as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. “I don’t know, but remind me to make an offering to them. I will need all the help I can get corrupting my little officer into being my equal.”

Jack blushed and squirmed. “Won’t take long if you can work like you did last night,” he whispered softly.

Gabriel purred hungrily and ran his hands over Jack’s ass. “Oh, don’t say such naughty things, Jack,” he said. “You’ll make me forget about size difference and preparation and just fuck you raw against my meeting table.”

Jack was silent for a moment as his dick twitched between his legs. “Well, that corruption’s already started,” he said. “That sounds like a fucking great time.”

Gabriel let out a deep belly laugh and pulled Jack into a tight hug. “Ah, _cariño_ , we are going to be the best couple to ever grace the underground. Mmm, but one thing at a time, my darling. Too much too soon and you won’t ever want to leave my cock.”

Jack nuzzled his face into Gabriel’s chest before he looked up at him shyly. “Who says that’s a bad thing?” he asked sweetly before shyly leaning down to pop Gabriel’s pierced nipple into his mouth.

Gabriel growled softly as his fingers ran through Jack’s wet hair. “Ah, _cariño_ , I never said it was a bad thing,” he purred. “Only that it will make you feel better than you ever have before and you will never be able to adjust if we go too fast.”

Jack made a soft contemplative sound as he toyed with the piercing, rolling it carefully with his tongue. He must have been corrupted a long time ago by Gabriel and Blackwatch because he still failed to see what the downside was.

* * *

 

Gabriel lit up a cigarette and kept to the shadows as he watched his sunshine deal with Talon. The agent that they had sent to negotiate was completely smitten with Jack, wholeheartedly buying the sweet and innocent act. Jack giggled, openly flirting with the agent as Gabriel watched. Jesse was pretending to play with his six-shooter a few feet away, grinning playfully at Sombra as the other captain shook her head.

They’d be ready to act at a moment’s notice. All Jack had to do was shift his hips and run his hand through his hair and the Talon agent would be pumped full of lead.

“Oh, your superiors can’t really think that’s a good deal,” Jack pouted.

“Well, they are the most powerful organization on the West Coast,” the agent smiled. “I’m sure you can see why they are reluctant to put so much faith in Blackwatch.”

Jack snorted with laughter and covered his mouth. “I’m sorry, did you hear what you just said?” he asked. “Do you really think Talon is that powerful?”

“We are,” the agent puffed his chest out proudly. “We can do things that Blackwatch could never dream of. You name it, we can do it. It would be a good place for someone like you,” he added as he reached up to brush his fingers against Jack’s cheek. “Someone as smart and talented as you would fit right in. Much better than with Blackwatch.”

“Do you really think so?” Jack asked sweetly before he rammed his gun under the agent’s jaw when he nodded. “I think I’m rather insulted.”

“Ooh,” Sombra grinned. “Someone just pissed the boss off.”

“Easy, _cariño_ ,” Gabriel purred as he stepped out of the shadows. “We do want Talon’s cooperation. Why don’t we sit down and have a proper conversation, hmm? Not one full of badly timed innuendos and false smiles.”

The agent’s eyes darted from Jack to Gabriel before understanding dawned in his eyes. He stuttered out an apology that only made Jack twist the gun harder under his jaw. Jack purred out a string of Spanish curses before he pulled the gun away and stepped over to Gabriel’s side. Gabriel tipped Jack’s chin back and kissed him, squeezing his husband’s ass just roughly enough to drag a moan out of him.

It was their favourite ploy. Jack went from the flirty man in his early thirties to Gabriel’s personal sextoy in a matter of moments. Their targets always fell for it, especially when Jack leaned heavily against him. They didn’t realize how fast he could pull his gun even after he’d jammed it under their jaw.

“Jesse, go get the good wine,” Gabriel ordered as he took a seat at the meeting table.

Jesse saluted before he hurried off to collect the wine. Sombra leaned against the table, a bored expression on her face. Gabriel knew she was watching and waiting, regardless of how uninterested she appeared. Jack sat down beside him and leaned on his shoulder, purring softly as he nuzzled against Gabriel’s chest. The agent watched Jack closely as Jesse returned with the wine and three glasses. He set them on the table and Gabriel waved for him to pour the glasses.

“Now,” Gabriel said as he swirled his wine glass. “I’m sure you realize that implying Blackwatch does not have singular domain over the West Coast is incredibly insulting.”

“Well, Talon has gained a great deal of ground,” the agent said.

“That Blackwatch has allowed,” Jack said as he sipped the wine and closed his eyes. “What can Talon offer that we do not already have?”

“Connections overseas,” the agent smiled. “More money than you could ever image.”

“Hmm,” Jack mused as he sipped his wine again.

“What do you think, _cariño_?” Gabriel smirked. “I am uninterested in this offer.”

“As am I,” Jack said. “The connections that Talon has are of no use to us. Money has never been a problem. We gain nothing while you gain everything. A very raw deal indeed.”

“You would be foolish to toss our aid aside,” the agent snapped.

Jack lifted his free hand and snapped his fingers. Sombra leaped forward and slammed the agent’s head against the table, holding onto his hair as his nose broke and gushed blood down his face. His brown eyes snapped in and out of focus as Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

“Jesse, make sure that Talon finds the body,” he ordered. “Dress it up as nicely as you desire.”

“Will do, boss,” Jesse grinned as he and Sombra hoisted the agent out of the chair and dragged him from the room.

“This could lead to war,” Jack mused as he set his wine glass down.

“Let it,” Gabriel purred as he tipped Jack’s chin up and kissed him again. “We will win, as we always do.”

Jack smiled and climbed onto his lap. “Well, then we should have fun before the bullets start flying,” he said.

“And what do you have in mind?” Gabriel grinned as he set his wine glass down.

Jack’s mouth pressed hot against his as his hands started unbuttoning his shirt. Gabriel gripped his ass and kneaded, encouraging his husband to take what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is easily one of the longest single chapter stories I have written. Like, holy hells bells is it long. I hope you enjoyed it XD  
> Also, so much smut holy shit XD like the booze in the place, you don't ask where Gabe kept these toys. It's safer not to know XD


	7. Cover Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gabriel covers Jack, he does it literally.

Hana poked her head into the kitchen and grinned. Oh, Jack was going to love this! He loved seeing her use the oldest prank toys around and he got a kick out of them even when she used it on him. Which is what she was planning.

It had taken ages to track the toy down and she was going to use it to its full potential on the old man. He’d see the humor in it. As grouchy as he usually was, the man had a wicked sense of humor. It was probably why he liked Reaper so much.

“Morning, Dad,” she chimed as she trotted forward.

“Morning, Hana,” Jack yawned as he poured himself coffee.

Hana noted that he was wearing a black jacket over his usual sleepwear. The man’s baggy sweatpants somehow managed to stay on his hips without falling down to the floor. She always meant to ask him how he managed that, but he usually just brushed those kinds of questions off and refused to answer. Old man did not like it when people younger than him noticed how nice his body was.

She made sure the hand-buzzer was secure against her palm before she walked closer. “Looking good, old man,” she teased before slapping her hand against his back.

She screamed as the jacket shot up off of Jack’s back with a shriek of surprise and pain. She threw herself away from Jack, clutching the counter as he sank to his knees laughing his ass off. The black jacket was hissing and spitting from his shoulders, scrambling up onto his head to glare at her with bright red eyes.

“Fuck, it hurts,” Jack howled as he held his stomach. “Ow, ow!”

“What the fuck?!” Hana demanded as the now shadowy thing hissed at her.

“I can’t breathe,” Jack howled. “Gabe, oh fuck, oh fuck she got you so good!”

Hana covered her mouth and snickered. “Oh shit, that’s Gabriel?” she cackled. “I’m so sorry, dude! I was hoping to give Jack a wakeup call, not you!”

“What the hell even was that?” Gabriel demanded as he slinked to the floor and reformed into his usual off-duty self.

Hana grinned and held out her hand, letting him see the buzzer. “It zaps on contact,” she grinned.

“Fascinating,” Gabriel growled before he glared down at Jack. “Stop laughing. It wasn’t that funny.”

“It was!” Jack cackled as he pulled himself up to his feet. “You looked like something out of an old cartoon!”

Gabriel growled before collapsing into shadows and slapping himself onto Jack’s back. Jack let out a soft yip as Gabriel wiggled under his shirt and pants.

“Gabe! Gabe, not in the kitchen! Stop that!” he demanded. “Uh, excuse me, Hana.”

Jack grabbed his coffee and hightailed it out of the kitchen, but not before Hana got a good look at what Gabriel was doing in Jack’s pants. She groaned and covered her face; old men were so disgusting!

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you did that in front of Hana!” Jack glared at the black mass currently trying to decide what type of pants he wanted to be.

“You deserved it,” Gabriel huffed as he settled on a loose-fitting pair of track pants that still managed to settle tightly on Jack’s ass. “Laughing at me like that. How cruel, _mi luna_.”

“It was funny,” Jack sighed as he went to stand in the mirror. “Get the ‘juicy’ off my ass.”

The bright red letters wavered and said “nasty” instead. Jack let out a chuckle and shook his head.

“Gabe, no words,” he said.

The letters curled to form ‘69’ instead.

“Gabriel! Please!”

The numbers faded away and Jack felt Gabriel’s hands squeezing his hips in amusement. He shook his head as Gabriel curled up his chest and settled as a comfortable black t-shirt across Jack’s body. Jack shook his head again as he pulled his jacket on and zipped the bottom up just enough to keep it from getting grabbed by the wind.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he sighed as he left his quarters.

He felt Gabriel purr against his chest and knew his lover was up to something. He sighed and zipped his jacket up higher, ignoring the angry smoke tendrils that reached up to tap at his face. He headed outside for his morning jog around the base and stretched his arms over his head.

“Uh, Jack, those pants are a little small, don’t cha think?” Jesse frowned as he stretched his legs on the ground.

“They’re,” Jack started to say before he looked down. “For fuck sakes, Gabriel!”

Gabriel cackled happily against his chest as he shifted the booty shorts slightly to hug Jack’s thighs better. Jack covered his face with a hand and groaned as he made sure that Gabriel couldn’t unzip his jacket. He could feel the crop top pressing into his stomach and was not going to go jogging in that.

“And people say I’m kinky,” Jesse grinned.

“Don’t make me slap you,” Jack warned. “Gabriel. Regular pants and shirt, please.”

He watched the booty shorts go back to normal and almost missed the black creeping up his jacket. He yelped and stripped out of it, shaking it wildly to stop Gabriel from consuming it.

“Oh my god!” Lena howled as she came jogging around the corner. “Dad, what the fuck?!”

“I don’t even want to know,” Jack grumbled as he dropped his jacket on the ground and set his hands on his hips. “Gabriel, you realize that you’re sleeping in the vacuum cleaner for a week, right?”

His chest vibrated from Gabriel’s content purr. Apparently, that punishment was more than enough for him. Jack rubbed his eyebrows as Lena fell over laughing about the “Free Protein Shake” on his chest and the arrow pointing at his crotch. He loved his husband, really he did, but holy shit did he want to strangle him sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last prompt for the week. That was so much fun! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!
> 
> Now, the living clothing thing is sort of a play on the symbiots from the Spiderman universe, only not so crazy and murderous. You know. Slightly. And Gabriel just loves to make Jack suffer when he's made him feel foolish. Laughing at him as he is zapped is one petty reason.


End file.
